


Frank Adler: Would you maybe?

by selflessnitrogen



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom, Frank Adler- Fandom, Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, frank adler au, frank adler x reader, frank adler x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessnitrogen/pseuds/selflessnitrogen
Summary: "Frank is a great person and so are you!" she says.
Relationships: Frank Adler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Frank Adler: Would you maybe?

"I am telling you, it's going to be fun. Frank is a great guy," Eva told you as you lazily brush your hair.

"Of course, I know Frank Adler is a good guy. Everybody around towns knows that," you said rolling your eyes and placed your brush down on your vanity.

"I don't get it. Frank is single and you're single. He is good-looking and a great guy overall, why are you against this whole date thing?" Eva asked you while looking through your closet. 

You sat on your bed and defended yourself. "Because if everything goes wrong the whole town is going to know. Do you know how small this town is?" 

Eva laughed, "And so? When did you ever care about what the town thinks? You are the last person I'd expect to care about what the town thinks."

"That's the thing you're right. I'll be out of town anyway sooner or later but what about Frank?" you asked with your pleading eyes in hope to get out of this date somehow. 

"As if you can get out of this date acting like you are sympathizing for Frank. Get ready it's almost 7," Eva said snorting. 

You sighed in defeat and rolled your eyes once again. You opened the closet that Eva was just going through and pulled out your nicest white blouse.

"Tell me you aren't going to wear a plain white blouse and a pencil skirt to dinner!" Eva shrieked the moment she saw you reaching for the blouse.

"What?" you questioned, innocently. 

"What? This isn't a job interview y/n, this is a date!" Eva reminded you firmly. She snatched the blouse from you and puts it back in the closet. She looked through your closet for what felt like an eternity mumbling words like, "this is right," or "she can do better."

Finally, she pulls out a white alien dress with flower patterns that you hadn't worn in a long time. 

You wrinkled eyebrows and complained, "I haven't touched that dress in years! Please don't make me wear it."

"Uh no not happening. Now is the perfect time to wear it and flaunt this beautiful dress that you bought with me while being reckless," she said smiling. 

"Can't believe you remember that. It was so long ago," you commented but refused to take the dress. Eva then took your hands and made you hold onto the hanger holding the dress. You scowled but went to go change into the dress. 

When you came out after changing into the dress Eva picked out for you, she gasped. "Jesus, where has this dress been all your life?" 

You chuckled and lightly slapped her shoulder. She then dragged you towards your vanity and ordered you to sit down. She grabbed some makeup from your makeup organizer. You protested but quickly stopped because Eva assured you that she would only apply lightly. Eva did your eyebrows first then covered the dark circles that you gave yourself for overworking yourself all the time. She finished up with a lip gloss that you chose. 

When Eva moved away from the mirror, finally allowing you to look at the mirror you smiled. It had been a while since you glammed up and went on a date. While sweats and loose shirts were the most comfortable thing in the world and you could not dare to imagine a life without it, you had to admit you felt pretty good. 

"I told you, it's not that bad," Eva lightly elbowed you when she caught you smiling at yourself. 

"Thanks, Eva. I owe you this," you thank her and stood up. 

"It's nothing," she said retying the lace on your dress. "I am always here for that kind of thing. Ya know?" 

You chuckled and you grab your purse not forgetting your phones. As you both were about to head downstairs the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get that," Eva squealed. "You do that dramatic staircase scene in all high school movies while I open the door." She then went off hurrying down the stairs. 

You laughed, there was no hesitating now, Frank was already outside your house. You tried to shake off the nervousness that you hadn't felt in a long while and you slowly made your way down the stairs. Eva opened the door and you saw Frank outside the door holding a bouquet. 

"You must be Frank," Eva said smiling. "Come in."

"Thank you, um?" Frank said, questioning Eva's name. 

"Eva. Eva Mctelk," she said and reached out for a handshake. Frank smiled in comprehension and shook her hand with his free hand.

"Hi Frank," you said smiling and walked closer to the door. 

"Hello y/n, you look stunning. I hope you like flowers," he said handing you the bouquet. 

You smiled and accepted the bouquet, "Thank you, Frank. I do love flowers."

"Okay do you kids want me to take a picture in the living room for your first date?" Eva joked

"No that wouldn't be necessary. Unless y/n would like to?" Franks asked. 

You gave Eva a look and said, "No, I don't think that is necessary. Shall we?"

Franks nodded and led you outside. You handed the bouquet to Eva and squeezed her arms before following Frank outside.

"I am sorry I didn't bring a car. Would you like to take the cab?" Franks apologized

"No need to apologize," you assured him. "Maybe bring me on a boat ride sometime soon."

He smiled at your comment, "That is a great idea."

You both walked to the restaurant Frank told you about. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, you decided to speak up because somebody had to. "My brother is pretty amused with boats. Knowing this small town he said he'd love to know a few tricks to fix the boat from you."

You mentally smacked yourself in the head realizing what you've just told him. As if Frank could see that you mentally smack your face he smiled and nodded, "That would be nice. No one ever wants to listen to me when I talk about how fascinating boats are." 

As soon as he said this he blushed, "That came out wrong." 

You laughed, "I think my brother would say the same." And you saw him grin. 

"Your friend Eva, she lives with you?" he asked carefully. 

"Well yes just recently. I know she is a new name in town when we are supposed to know everybody," you said and chuckled. "She's staying here for a couple of months and moving out again. She is a photographer, she likes to move around. Live in the moment you know?" 

"I can see it in her. Not being able to be put down," he said politely not to offend you. 

You nodded, "She's always been the outgoing type since we were in high school."

"Best friends since high school? That's an extremely long time. Are you guys still as close as before?" Frank asked.

"Well, I'd like to say we've become even closer because of the distance, more excited when we see each other after months," you replied. 

He nodded and a question popped into your head so you asked. "Have you ever considered moving out of this town? Or are you like everyone else comfortable in this lifestyle? Not that it's a bad thing." 

He chuckled lightly and said, "I'd like to say I am here because my sister wanted Mary to grow up where both of us grew up. But I'd be lying if I said I have had let go of my childhood in this town." 

You nodded and you saw the restaurant a couple of blocks down the road. "I hope you don't mind we are just staying in town for dinner," he checked on you again as you both approached the restaurant. 

"Of course I don't mind at all," you assured him once again. 

Frank opened the door for you and you entered with him following behind you. 

"Welcome, table for?" the lady behind the counter asked. 

"For two under the name Frank Adler," he replied. You looked around the restaurant. A well-known family restaurant around town. The waiter beside the lady led you both to your table near the window. Not much of a view but it was better than sitting in the center. It was a Saturday so the restaurant was going to get crowded.

Frank pulled your chair out for you, you nodded gratefully and took a seat. Frank sat down on the other side of the table. "What can I start you off with, ma'am, sir?" the waiter asked. 

"Would you like wine?" Frank asked you. 

"Oh, yes why not," you replied in the mood to let loose a little. 

"Would you start us off with your house wine?" Frank requested. The waiter nodded and took the drinks menu away and set the main dish menu for the both of you. After a while, Frank ordered salmon piccata and you ordered garlic mushroom chicken thighs. 

"So how is everything?" Frank asked you. 

"It's okay. I'll be out of town soon. I got promoted to the office in New York," you said. You could tell Frank was trying hard not to show his disappointment when you said you were leaving for New York. 

Dinner was served and you two bonded together, talking and laughing. You realized how smooth the date was going. Just a few hours ago you begged Eva to cancel your date or planned to lie your way out by playing sick but it's been one of the few things you've done that you don't regret. Frank excused himself to the restroom and you take your phone out to message Eva. 

'I think we are clicking!' you messaged.

'I told you. :P' she messaged back. You smiled at her message and you put your phone down. Frank came back not a few minutes later. 

"Would you like some dessert?" he asked. 

"I don't know about you but I have a sweet tooth so I can't pass a good dessert," you said smiling. 

"I can't lie, I am a big fan of sweets too," he confessed while raising both of his arms to the sky in defeat and asked the waiter for the dessert menu. 

"I have my eyes on the moist chocolate cake," you said.

"And I'll get the strawberry macaron with vanilla ice cream," he said.

The waiter took your order to the kitchen. In the meantime, Frank told you about his latest adventure while sailing and you listened with great interest. Your dessert was served and you both took the first few bites in silence.

"Would you like to try some?" you offered your chocolate moist cake to Frank. 

"If it's cause you want my strawberry macaron I hate to break it to you but I don't share desserts," he said all too seriously. You paused, uhm what? 

"I'm just kidding," Frank laughed and you sighed. 

"Oh my god," you whispered. "I thought this was going to be your thing. Being possessive about desserts. and the date was going really well."

Franked smiled, "Imagine someone actually saying that. But it's to know you think that date is going well as well." 

He then pushed his strawberry macaron closer to you and you did the same for your cake. You shared your dessert while telling each other jokes. 

When you both were full and happy, Frank asked for the check and you tried to grab the check to pay but Frank denied and paid it himself. You thank him over and over again and he assured you every time that it's nothing. You both got out of the restaurant and Frank called a cab for both of you. 

"It's really fine if we walk," you said. 

He shook his head and said, "I know but it kills me to see you in those high heels."

You chuckled and he smiled at you. The cab soon arrived and you both took it to get down in front of your house. 

"You know you could have taken it to your house, the cab," you said. 

"None sense. Of course, I have to drop you off and say goodbye I can't cheaply just send you home and go on my own way. Besides, I really liked today," he admitted and smiled. 

You smiled and nodded, "I enjoyed today too Frank."

"I'll be off now," Frank said. You nodded and give him a hug shyly. Frank smiled and walked away to his house while you turned around to open the door to your house.

Until you hear Frank call out your name. 

"What is it?" you asked him turning around. 

"Look I really liked today and I think I really like you too. I've never felt more comfortable around someone for a long time. I feel like you enjoyed, today too. I'd really like to ask you on a second date but I know you are going to busy with packing and moving to New York. And when you finally do move to New York and we get attached to each other it's going to be harder I know. But would you maybe want to go on a boat ride with me?" Frank proposed. 

You thank the Lord that Frank turned around and asked you on a second date. You nodded and went to hug him again. Frank smiled and hugged you back tightly. You couldn't help but smile that you didn't back out on this date because Frank was surely going to be different compared to any other person.


End file.
